


El Dorado

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Day 2, Established Relationship, Gluttony, Jongin in Lace, Jongin the human drug, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Pastry Chef Kyungsoo, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, ballerino jongin, cockholding, food porn (kind of), pillow princess Jongin, princess as a petname for Jongin, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, service top Kyungsoo, sparkling pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Kyungsoo was woken by something heavy and warm sitting in his lap, grinding against his wakening cock. Slowly Kyungsoo blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the half-darkness around him. There was only the light from the moon and the streetlamps that fell through the bedroom window and when Kyungsoo's brain finally came back online his heart started to beat faster.There was someone sitting in his lap, pressing him physically into the mattress, his body reacting to the slow grinding circles the person made. Kyungsoo's eyes moved from his own chest downwards, registering the thick muscular thighs on each side of him, up to their connected groins, the intruders covered in lace. Kyungsoo groaned, hips bucking up, hands grabbing onto the other man's hip, feeling the fine lace underneath his palm."Shit, Nini," he groaned.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	El Dorado

**Day 02 | Gluttony**

**indulgence | forbidden fruit |** freedom | addictive

**El Dorado**

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Two weeks isn't much time you give me to work with, Yixing. And I won't vote for him."

"No one asks you to vote for him, Soo. I am only asking you, as a business-man and the best pastry chef in the whole city, to make the dessert for the election dinner. Which has nothing to do with your personal preferences and if you like Mr Oh, or not. And it came up only recently, so I apologise for the short notice."

Kyungsoo sighed, he knew that Yixing was right and that it would be nothing more than a professional contract. It was a good offer, the payment above average and all he had to do was what he loved the most: creating something sweet and delectable for a mass of people. Even when he only had two weeks.

"Does your boss have any preferences?" Kyungsoo asked with a sigh and he could see Yixing's smug face before his inner eye. He hated him.

"He said he would be okay with everything you would be able to come up with, just make it unique. Something that hadn't been done before."

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at that. It wasn't easy to create new pastry or sweets out of nowhere. Or to re-invent them. But Kyungsoo wouldn't be the best in his field if he couldn't do that. He was already thinking.

"I will come back to you in a few days," he told Yixing. "Send me a list with how many guests you expect so I know what we have to deal with and I can start planning."

"Of course, Soo. I will send it to you shortly," the other man said. "And thank you for accepting the request. We are very grateful."

Kyungsoo didn't reply to the last words. He knew Yixing well to know that there was more to it. But he wouldn't point it out to his friend. Yixing had always been bad at hiding his feelings for anyone and Kyungsoo would bet his shop that this wasn't only a professional request, more like Yixing had bribed his boss with whatever to hire one of his friends.

And Kyungsoo wouldn't let such an opportunity pass, aside from how much he moaned and complained.

After he ended the call with Yixing he pulled his laptop close and opened his recipes. There was something that he could re-interpret and give a twist to it. Turning something boring and mundane into something pretty and irresistible.

Kyungsoo had an idea but wasn't sure how it would turn out. He was the last one in the kitchen today, as it was already after 3 pm, so he had all the time in the world to work on it.

When he entered the house it was already past nine. It was eerily quiet and Kyungsoo took off his coat and shoes to leave them by the door before he picked up the small box with his samples again. He walked deeper into their home, his husband nowhere to be seen, which made Kyungsoo frown a bit. It wasn't like Jongin to come home that late, even on rehearsal days and after a glance in the kitchen, he must have been home at some point because there was dinner on the counter. Kyungsoo sat down the sweets and packed the food in containers and placed them in the fridge. He had already eaten at the shop before he went home.

All he had wanted was to snuggle up on the couch with Jongin and let him try his newest creation. Jongin was good at giving criticism and pointing out what would make Kyungsoo's newest invention even better or give it a special twist, and he had counted on his husband tonight because he needed feedback soon.

But apparently, Jongin had other plans.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo closed the fridge and made his way upstairs. Maybe he should call it an early night with Jongin out of the house. God knows he could use a decent night of sleep after the last few weeks. They had gathered so many orders and with his small team, Kyungsoo had to work some late shifts to get all of them finished in time next to the daily stuff for the shop.

Jongin had been very supportive in all that time, even when it was visible how much he missed Kyungsoo. Every night when he had crawled under the blankets Jongin had wrapped himself around Kyungsoo and held him tightly until the next morning. And Kyungsoo had missed him too so he had really been looking forward to tonight, but he had fucked up because he had become so engrossed in baking once again that he had forgotten everything around him and time had lost its meaning to Kyungsoo.

After he had brushed his teeth and had taken a shower, Kyungsoo went to the bedroom, only dressed in a pair of briefs. It was cool in the room and he let out a soft moan when he was surrounded by the heavy duvet and the warmth that came with it. The blanket felt good against his skin, Jongin already had changed the bedding to something warmer. Kyungsoo snuggled deeper into the sheets.

He would definitely sleep like a baby tonight.

Kyungsoo was woken by something heavy and warm sitting in his lap, grinding against his wakening cock. Slowly Kyungsoo blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the half-darkness around him. There was only the light from the moon and the streetlamps that fell through the bedroom window and when Kyungsoo's brain finally came back online his heart started to beat faster.

There was someone sitting in his lap, pressing him physically into the mattress, his body reacting to the slow grinding circles the person made. Kyungsoo's eyes moved from his own chest downwards, registering the thick muscular thighs on each side of him, up to their connected groins, the intruders covered in lace. Kyungsoo groaned, hips bucking up, hands grabbing onto the other man's hip, feeling the fine lace underneath his palm.

"Shit, Nini," he groaned.

His husband chuckled above him, his hands coming down, resting against Kyungsoo's chest.

"Hello, sweet husband of mine," Jongin answered with a deep and velvety voice, lowering his chest down until his face was close to Kyungsoo's. "I am glad you are finally awake."

Kyungsoo moved one hand from Jongin's hip to his neck and pulled him down, connecting their lips into a slow and sensual kiss. He could feel Jongin smile into it, opening his lips pliantly to let Kyungsoo's tongue press against his own, luring it into a passionate dance. Jongin sank against him, his taller body covering Kyungsoo's completely now, his hands gliding from his chest into Kyungsoo's hair, pulling it softly, while he pressed his tongue back against Kyungsoo's.

When Jongin sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit into it, Kyungsoo growled and smacked Jongin's ass. That made Jongin gasp and he let go of Kyungsoo's lip.

Their eyes met and with a mischievous smile Kyungsoo pushed himself up and rolled them over, so Jongin was underneath him.

"Where have you been, Nini?" Kyungsoo asked, nuzzling his nose against Jongin's neck, his lips leaving a wet trail on the warm skin.

Jongin arched his back, biting his lower lip, basking in Kyungsoo's attention. "Out. We had the last rehearsal today and I got drinks with Taemin afterwards." He lifted his head a bit and looked down at Kyungsoo. "Why? Did you miss me?"

Kyungsoo bit playfully into the juncture between Jongin's neck and shoulder, which made the younger shudder. "I always miss you," Kyungsoo whispered against Jongin's skin. "I just had thought we could spend the evening together, 's all."

He pressed another kiss against the little bite-mark, that would fade way too soon and Kyungsoo sat back up, kneeling between Jongin's spread legs. Again, Kyungsoo let his eyes roam over Jongin's body, taking in the perfection that was his husband, following the valleys and risings of toned muscle, until he landed on the panties again. He leaned over to their bedside table and switched on the small light. He needed to see the lace against Jongin's honey-coloured skin, wanted to see the contrast of darkness against sun-kissed skin, wanted to feel the filigree character of the fabric beneath his fingers.

But before Kyungsoo could bring his attention back to his husband, his eyes were caught by a small box waiting on the bedside table. It was the one he had brought back from the bakery and had left on the kitchen counter.

"Did you find my little gift for you?" he asked, head turning back in Jongin's direction.

Jongin stretched beneath Kyungsoo's gaze, showing off all his muscles, knowing exactly what it did to Kyungsoo.

"Mn, saw it standing in the kitchen," he answered, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo's, lips starting to form a pout. "I wanna try it now, Soo. Feed me."

Kyungsoo arched his eyebrow. "Is that so?" He bent down, lips brushing against Jongin's. "My little princess wants to be pampered?"

Jongin whined in the back of his throat. "Please Soo."

"Mn," he hummed, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Jongin's mouth. "You dolled up for me, hm? Or did you go out like that? Being a naughty little princess, wearing those delicate panties underneath your jeans? Tell me, Nini. Have you been naughty? Do I need to punish you?"

Jongin shook his head. "Only for you. Put them on after I came home and showered. Wanted to look good for you, Soo," Jongin panted.

He arched into Kyungsoo's teasing touch, when he placed his hands on Jongin's side, fingers slowly caressing the smooth warm skin underneath.

Kyungsoo couldn't hide the smile that spread on his lips at Jongin's words and he rewarded his husband with a soft peck on his full and pouty lips.

"I appreciate that, baby. How do you wanna do this? You want me to restrain you, or are you going to behave and do as I say?"

Jongin turned his head, nose pressing against Kyungsoo's. "I'll behave," he whispered. "I promise, Kyungsoo. No restraints, please. No games tonight, just us."

Kyungsoo's heart warmed at Jongin's words and he hummed in agreement. With both of them being busy over the last few weeks they rarely had time for each other. He would grant his Nini's wish gladly.

"Just us," Kyungsoo promised as he kissed Jongin once again before he sat back up, thumb trailing over the soft lacy fabric. "Put your hands above your hand, Nini, and leave them there, please."

Jongin complied immediately, lifting his arms above his head and placing them on the pillow. Kyungsoo leaned back to the bedside table and picked the box up. He moved and settled himself next to Jongin, lying on his side, placing the carton between them on the mattress and opened it.

"Yixing called me today," Kyungsoo told Jongin. "He offered me to make the dessert's for his boss' election dinner." He cupped Jongin's cheek and let his thumb glide over the thin skin beneath his eye. "I don't like the guy. I know he went to college with you, it's … I just can't stand him. But it's a good opportunity to get myself known to a broader mass, to attract more customers if things go well." Jongin closed his eyes and let Kyungsoo's voice wash over him, letting himself fall into his husband's attention. "So I agreed to it, but I had to experiment a little, come up with something special for the occasion. For me, Oh Sehun is the devil so I came up with that little creation." He removed his hand from Jongin's cheek, who blinked his eyes open and looked up at Kyungsoo as he lifted a petite little cupcake from the box. "It's a classic chocolate brownie, topped with a rich dark chocolate mousse and garnished with pomegranate seeds. Every single one of them will be like a little sin, a pure indulgence, a push into gluttony itself."

Jongin had listened attentively to Kyungsoo's words and his eyes were filled with warmth and adoration. Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed him, slow and languid, without any rush and Jongin hummed in the back of his throat, enjoying the touch of skin, the only physical contact they had at the moment.

When Kyungsoo moved back, his eyes wandered to Jongin's plush full lips, now shimmering wet in the low light of their bedside table. He would never get tired of seeing his husband in any state of devastation and tonight this was only the beginning. The tiredness he had felt when he had come home was gone by now at the prospect of having Jongin all to himself, to give him everything he wanted, to worship him as he deserved.

Kyungsoo brought their lips together once more before he lifted the tiny cupcake to Jongin’s lips.

“Open your mouth, Nini,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin obeyed.

He parted his lips and Kyungsoo could feel the desire churn in his stomach. His husband was always handsome and beautiful, the most mesmerizing human being Kyungsoo knew, kind at heart and with the soul of a child, and yes he might be a bit biased, but there was no one to judge. And to see Jongin letting go of his strict stage persona, the self-disciplined and accuracy he had to show as a ballerino and to see him obeying and complying to Kyungsoo’s every request was something else entirely.

Slowly he pressed the chocolate topping against Jongin’s plump bottom lip, watching as it melted against the warmth of Jongin’s skin. 

“Careful,” he told Jongin when he opened his mouth wider and Kyungsoo pushed the small delicacy into his mouth.

Kyungsoo let his thumb glide over Jongin’s lower lip before he bent down and kissed it. Jongin chewed slowly, groaning as the flavours exploded on his tongue and Kyungsoo placed his now free hand on his stomach, drawing small circles over Jongin’s abs.

“Do you like it, Nini?” he asked.

Jongin moaned again, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s before he swallowed. “It’s unbelievable, hyung. It’s very good, I love it.” 

Kyungsoo could see the twitching of Jongin’s fingers, how much effort it cost him to hold back. He knew how much he wanted to touch, how much he probably longed to touch Kyungsoo’s body as he did after all those weeks apart. 

Jongin was a very tactile person when they were alone, always close to him. Be it snuggling up against Kyungsoo on their couch while they watched a movie, when they cooked together _(Kyungsoo cooking and Jongin helping with cutting the ingredients, there was no way Kyungsoo would let him get close to a stove ever again)_ there was always some kind of contact and at night in bed, Jongin turned into the biggest teddy bear that had ever lived. Kyungsoo never got cold because of Jongin. It had been something he actually had to get used too.

“Be good,” Kyungsoo reminded him. “I know you want to touch,” Jongin whined at the back of his throat. “Not yet. Just be good for a little while longer and let me take care of you, okay?”

Jongin took a deep breath, his chest and abdomen expanding beneath Kyungsoo’s hand and he nodded. “Okay … for you.”

Kyungsoo removed his hand from Jongin’s stomach and picked another cupcake from the box. “Here, have another one.” He popped it into Jongin’s open mouth.

Jongin ate this one too, making those lewd noises once again, that went straight to Kyungsoo’s groin. He had been hard since he was woken by Jongin, sitting in his lap like sin personified and it wouldn’t get any easier.

He could see that Jongin’s eyes darted to his lips. Kyungsoo smiled. It was nearly like he could feel Jongin’s longing, heart beating fast in his chest under his hands. He knew how badly Jongin wanted to kiss him and who was he to deny him after he had promised to take care of him?

And as a soft barely-there ‘Soo’ left Jongin’s lips Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back. He leaned back down, closed the small distance between them. It felt like the first time every time he kissed Jongin. It was pure bliss to feel the drag of Jongin’s mouth against his, to feel the arousal grow between them and when Kyungsoo broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Jongin’s they were both panting hard. He breathed in the scent that was uniquely Jongin, something that no one would ever be able to recreate.

“I missed you,” Jongin whispered, his breath mingling with Kyungsoo’s, who moved closer to Jongin now.

Kyungsoo started to litter Jongin’s face with tiny butterfly kisses, starting with his forehead, down his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, over his jaw down his neck. Kyungsoo pressed his face against Jongin’s neck. He had missed him too, very much. He kissed and nipped at Jongin’s neck, making goosebumps rise on his arms and chest, Jongin’s exposed nipples slowly hardening.

For Kyungsoo Jongin symbolized power, he was his reason for life and even after all the years they had been together it felt special, yes sometimes even forbidden, to have this with him. To share these sacred moments of intimacy.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin tried again, his voice already shaking.

“No, princess,” Kyungsoo’s voice was deep, his breath teasing over the shell of Jongin’s ear.

Kyungsoo moved back, meeting Jongin’s eyes again. They were filled with love and adoration, longing, but there was also lust and hunger and want … pure want. And Kyungsoo wouldn’t deny Jongin any longer.

“Soo,” Jongin moaned and a smirk slipped on his face.

“You know how this works princess,” he said, biting his lower lip.

Kyungsoo would worship Jongin’s body, his soul, his whole being.

And he would bask in that feeling, he would drink it up like a dehydrating man in the desert, like the sinner being blessed by heaven and redeemed of his sins. Like a starving man being granted to taste from something forbidden.

Kyungsoo moved himself over Jongin, his legs resting on both sides of his stomach. Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo pressed against him, resting his whole weight against him, his mouth attacking the sun-kissed skin of his neck, his hands gliding over his shoulders and up his arms before he intertwined their fingers, holding them close. Kyungsoo kissed up his neck, let his tongue trace over Jongin’s sensitive spots, stopping just below his ear, which made Jongin shiver violently. Jongin moved his head to his side, so it was resting against the pillow, granting Kyungsoo better access to his neck.

Kyungsoo rested his temple against Jongin’s cheek, nosing at his pulse point.

“I love you, Jongin,” he whispered into his skin, and Jongin closed his eyes and sighed. “I can’t even say how much I missed this. How much I want you, to make you mine again.”

Jongin moved his eyes, nearly black orbs meeting Kyungsoo’s. “I am yours,” he answered. “I will always be.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Show me how much you missed me, hyung.”

Kyungsoo growled, capturing Jongin’s lips in another passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. He moved again, letting go of Jongin’s hands and spreading his legs open, so he could kneel between them. Kyungsoo carded his hands through Jongin’s dark brown locks, dishevelling it when he tilted his head back, kissing him open-mouthed and roughly.

Jongin whined in the back of his throat, not being able to contain himself anymore he reached out for Kyungsoo and touched his skin. He wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo broke the kiss and looked down at him. Normally he would reprimand Jongin, punish him for breaking the only rule he had set. But not tonight.

He let his hands glide over Jongin’s face, trailing over the soft skin of his cheek, circling the contour of his lips, following the long line of his neck, stopping at his pectorals before he moved one finger over the swell of it, carefully cupping it in his hand, feeling the muscle under his hand.

Jongin moaned at his touches, closing his eyes and letting himself go, letting himself feel what Kyungsoo did to him.

With his other hand, Kyungsoo slowly lifted Jongin’s leg, positioning his ankle on his shoulder and placing a soft kiss against the warm skin. He pressed his mouth against every bit of smooth skin he could reach, peppering his calf with kisses because they were important to Jongin and him.

Kyungsoo repeated it with Jongin’s other leg, paying it the same attention and Jongin was a moaning mess when he arrived at Jongin’s knee. He reached out with his hands, wrapping his fingers around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulling him back, bending himself nearly in half, with Kuyngsoo still holding one of his legs.

“Please, Soo … please … don’t make me wait any longer.”

Kyungsoo smiled devilishly. “I know princess. I know. We only have to remove this.” Kyungsoo let his hands glide over the black lace that covered Jongin’s groin, fingers hooking underneath the fabric and pulling it down a bit before Jongin’s hand over his wrist stopped him.

“We … we don’t have to, you know. We can leave it on if you want.”

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, sitting back on his heels, looking at Jongin as if he had grown an extra head. “Wh … what? Jongin it would be ruined.”

“I could buy a new one. I don’t mind if it gets ruined, as long as you make me feel good.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a second and took another deep steadying breath. “As I told you, you look divine and I want to devour you whole. Take off this offending piece of clothing and let me show you how much I want you.” Kyungsoo let his hands slide back over Jongin’s legs, rubbing them, feeling the light hair underneath his palm.

Jongin lifted his hips and pushed the pantie down as far as it went with Kyungsoo still kneeling between his legs. Kyungsoo moved Jongin’s leg over his head and helped him to get rid of the black fabric, throwing it somewhere behind him, not giving a damn fuck where it landed.

Kyungsoo found his place between Jongin’s legs again, his hands planted next to his hips, pressing their chests together and pressing Jongin back into the pillows.

“Oh, I will make you feel so good, princess. Promise!”

Kyungsoo let his hands roam over Jongin’s now naked body. His palms felt hot against Jongin’s skin like his husband’s body was on fire. But it was nothing compared to the feeling that spread through Kyungsoo when he started to kiss every inch of Jongin’s body. He could feel Jongin’s hard cock pressing against his stomach. The moans and gasps that escaped Jongin’s mouth at every single touch from Kyungsoo made him lightheaded, the way he made Jongin writhe under his caring touches.

Kyungsoo let his hand glide lower, over Jongin’s stomach, his hips, ghosting slightly over the smooth skin of his inner thighs.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin gasped when he moved it upwards a bit, the tip of his fingers ghosting over Jongin’s entrance slightly.

“Ssshhh, princess. It’s alright,” he whispered against his neck. “I will make you feel good. Do you want that Nini? Not knowing who and where you are anymore. I’ll make you forget everything. Everything aside from me.”

Kyungsoo bit into the tender skin of Jongin’s neck, sucking on it, maltreating it between his teeth, to make it bruise and bloom. To show everyone that Jongin was loved and cherished and the most important person to him in the world.

When he let go, he watched his handiwork for a moment before he moved and fetched the lube from the bedside drawer. He kissed Jongin sweetly when he came back and rested his head on Jongin’s chest so he could see what he was doing. Kyungsoo opened the bottle and covered his fingers in the translucent liquid. He warmed it for a moment before he moved his fingers back between Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin gasped when the tips of two fingers breached him, Kyungsoo knowing very well that he could take it.

Jongin’s gasps turned to low moans, one of his hands closing around Kyungsoo’s arm, that rested next to him. He looked up at Jongin, eyes meeting.

“You good, princess?” he asked

It took Jongin a long moment until he answered. His eyes closed, another moan was ripped from his mouth when Kyungsoo moved his fingers slowly in and out of him, pressing up, twisting them in the way he knew Jongin liked.

“Nini?” Kyungsoo lifted himself up, his face now hovering over Jongin’s, who blinked his eyes open.

“I am good, Soo … so good.” He bit his lower lip, head moving back against the pillow. “You make me feel so good.”

Kyungsoo bent down, placing a kiss against Jongin’s Adam’s apple, teeth gracing against it. “Just let me know when something feels off, okay?” He pressed his lips against Jongin’s now and he could taste a faint trace of chocolate lingering there. 

Kyungsoo stayed, breathing against his lips, while his fingers kept stimulating Jongin. He could see how Jongin got lost in the sensations that run through his body. The waves of pleasure probably coursing through his veins, Kyungsoo’s lips on his and all over his body, the warmth of skin against skin, his weight upon Jongin’s.

A small whimper escaped Jongin when Kyungsoo inserted another finger. Jongin searched for Kyungsoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers, holding onto them for dear life.

“Relax, princess,” Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, voice soothing.

“Soo,” he breathed. “Hyung, please.”

“Please what, Jongin-ah? What do you need? Use your words.”

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo, his own want and desire written all over his face, but apparently, he was holding himself back on Jongin’s behalf. He had wanted to worship his husband as he deserved.

“You … need you … inside me. Now Kyungsoo!”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo laughed. “So demanding my little princess.” Jongin gave him a stern look, which made him chuckle again. “Of course you are.”

Very carefully Kyungsoo removed his fingers from Jongin and sat back on his haunches. He grabbed Jongin’s hand and moved it inside into his briefs where he could feel his hard cock. Jongin groaned loudly and it made Kyungsoo throb with want.

“Get rid of your underwear … now,” Jognin demanded with an urgent tone in his voice.

“I love it when you get bossy, princess,” Kyungsoo teased.

He picked another tiny cupcake from the box and put it between his teeth before he bent down and pushed the sweet beverage in Jongin’s mouth. They shared the candy between them while Kyungsoo removed his briefs and slicked his cock up.

Kyungsoo traced his finger over Jongin’s ass, lining himself up and started to push in slowly. He watched every move on Jongin’s face without breaking the kiss, watching if he was uncomfortable or in pain. Their tongues still brushing against each other and Kyungsoo started to move his hips in the same rhythm.

Jongin placed his hands in Kyungsoo’s neck, legs wrapped around his middle, holding him as close as possible. Kyungsoo let his hands rest next to Jongin’s head and his fingers traced over the shell of his ear and the outlines of his face.

When they finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Jongin rested his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, their breath mingling between them and Jongin kissed him again. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to resist. Jongin was like one of those drugs others loved to get high on, and Jongin was definitely his. He would never get tired of kissing him, of tasting Jongin on his tongue, now with the mix of rich chocolate and pomegranate.

When they broke apart, Kyungsoo peppered Jongin’s cheeks with more kisses, placing them on his neck, the small hollow between his collarbones, between his pectorals.

Jongin closed his eyes at the ministrations, enjoying them immensely as it seemed.

There were many things Kyungsoo kept from others, he wasn’t fond of sharing with them, things he would hold back. 

But not from Jongin.

Not him.

To Jongin he was like an open book, a treasure he had to keep safe, a love he would cherish to the end of the world and beyond.

Kyungsoo’s movements became more erratic and Jongin wasn’t able to hold back the moans that spilt from his lips. Kyungsoo pushed one of his arms under Jongin’s lower back and a small shout escaped him as Kyungsoo entered him even deeper, brushing over his sweet spot with every thrust now.

Jongin placed a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his noises hin, but Kyungsoo nudged his hand with his nose.

“Don’t … don’t do that, princess. I love to hear you … let me hear you, please.”

Kyungsoo sounded wrecked and Jongin whimpered against his lips when he moved his hand away. Kyungsoo laced his fingers in Jongin’s thick brown locks and kissed him senseless.

“I want to hear you,” he moaned against Jongin’s lips. “All those sweet forbidden sounds you make,” Kyungsoo emphasised his words with shallow movements of his hips, making the drag of his cock inside Jongin longer and more pleasurable. “You look so good, Nini. So delectable, like something forbidden.”

“Oh …” Jongin breathed, eyes screwing shut when his orgasm washed over him and he came between their bodies with a drawn-out moan.

Kyungsoo’s kisses became more frantic, his thrusts began to lose their rhythm the closer he got to his own orgasm. Jongin pulled him closer with his hands still around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Come … make me yours, hyung … let me feel how much you love me. Fill me up.”

With a choked-off moan, Kyungsoo came inside Jongin. He held him close, fingers caressing the short hair in his nape, while Kyungsoo slowly regained his composure. When he pulled back, kissing Jongin _(god, he really was like a drug),_ he gave a small whimper, making his disapproval known.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a raised eyebrow. A deep blush spread over Jongin’s cheeks and he bit his lips, worrying them between his teeth.

“Co … could you stay just a moment longer? It feels good to have you inside me.”

With a moan Kyungsoo sank down on Jongin, burying his face against his husband’s neck. “You are insatiable,” Kyungsoo moaned.

“Only when it comes to you, Soo.” Jongin kissed the top of his head. “And your sweets. Those mini cupcakes are really good. Are there any left? I could want one or two more.”

Kyungsoo swatted at Jongin’s chest before he turned his head and plucked one more cupcake from the box and held it to Jongin’s smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Pomegranates have diverse cultural-religious significance, as a symbol of life and fertility owing to their many seeds but also as a symbol of power (imperial orb), blood and death. Pomegranates already symbolised fertility, beauty and eternal life, in Greek and Persian mythology.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
